


Breaking The Walls

by jishushoshua



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, breaking morals, holy hong jisoo af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishushoshua/pseuds/jishushoshua
Summary: Hong Jisoo was never a bad boy. no one ever thought he was good at being one.Except Yoon Jeonghan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first time posting my work here and my first time writing smuts, so I'm not really sure if this will turn out good.
> 
> Please enjoy reading and feel free to point out some errors so I can improve on this :) Have a good time! <3

   Yoon Jeonghan just can’t figure out why it has to be Joshua Hong. That holy freak who always goes to church, never curses, never drinks alcohol, never smokes, has never been in a relationship, and most of all, never had sex.

 

Hong Jisoo is that one fucking happy guy who topped in his class since grade school, never picks a fight, always goes for what’s right, and stands firmly by his morals. He’s too smart for everyone’s ass and too holy for everyone’s touch. Not a nerd, but close enough. Everyone is his friend, and you would see him smiling at almost every people in the room.

 

He’s too good, but too bad for Jeonghan, because he has to turn this innocent boy into a bad one.

 

“Can’t you just change the dare? It’s too fucking hard.”

Jeonghan whines at his friends, who just chuckle at him.

 

“Really? I thought there’s nothing too difficult for the great Yoon Jeonghan?”

Baekhyun laughs, amused at the irritated expression plastered on Jeonghan’s face.

 

“Tsk. Fuck you, guys. Fuck you all.”

He says, obviously annoyed that out of all things, he have to be fucked by Joshua Hong’s virgin dick.

 

Yoon Jeonghan is the total opposite of Jisoo. He seldomly if not never goes to church, always curses, drinks alcohol, has been in too many relationships -with girls and boys alike- and isn’t a virgin. He skips class, fights with almost anyone, steals food from the canteen, has failing grades, and always causes trouble among himself and other students in the university.

 

If it’s not easy for him to catch the attention of the holy boy’s eyes, it definitely is fucking impossible for him to even get to fuck with Joshua Hong.

 

“Relax, hyung.” Minghao the Minghoe says with a chuckle, caressing Jeonghan’s back. “This dare’s for the better, trust me.”

 

Minghao seems like he’s resisting the urge to laugh, but Jeonghan just lets it pass and continues sipping on his soda.

 

“It’s not like I can do something though. I’d rather rape that holy freak than get rid of 3 hours sleep everyday for one whole week.’

Jeonghan says, talking about the consequences he’d receive if he fails to do the dare.

 

Of course, being always sleepy as heck, Jeonghan would even rather not have sex for a whole week than to not sleep for just a day.

 

“Hey babe.”

Oh Sehun, the football team captain says, slinging his arm over Jeonghan’s shoulder, pulling the latter for a kiss.

 

“How’s your game, Sehun?’

Jeonghan asks.

 

“As good as you are. Wonderful.”

Sehun winks playfully, earning a smack at the arm not from Jeonghan, but from his bestfriend, Luhan.

 

“What?”

Sehun asks, having no clue of why that Chinese deer suddenly hit his arm.

 

“The restroom’s over there, you can go and fuck. Not right here in front of the food, you filthy bitches.”

Luhan deadpan answers, pointing his chopsticks towards the male restroom at one side of the canteen. The other people at the same table as them -Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Minghao and Jun- began cracking up at Luhan’s statement, Baekhyun almost choking on his salad.

 

“You can stop being bitter about someone else’s relationships, Lulu.”

Baekhyun manages to say between laughs. They all know there’s something unrequited between Sehun and Luhan, maybe it’s love or it’s just Luhan’s jealous ass.

 

Well, Luhan doesn’t actually have anything to get jealous of. Jeonghan and Sehun aren’t really boyfriends, just fuck buddies. Straightforward, but that’s the truth. All of Jeonghan’s past relationships didn’t have an official or proper label besides fuck buddies or friends with benefits. He didn’t want to be committed.

 

“Yeah, mind your own dick.” Sehun adds, now laughing along.

 

“Whatever. I’m going to eat at the newly opened resto just about ten blocks away. Who wants to go with me?” Luhan asks, and Jeonghan almost jumps up in raising his hand.

“Me!”

As much as his love for sleep, Jeonghan is also addicted to food, and all of his friends know it.

 

“Na uh, you have a dare, remember? And it’s just for a month. If I were you I would start moving today.”

Minghao smiles like the bitch he was.

 

Jeonghan falls back to his seat, stopping himself from bursting out of anger. Fuck that Joshua Hong.

 

“Think about it, you don’t have to get rid of three hours sleep everyday for a week, plus you get to fuck with Joshua Hong. If you succeed in the dare, that’s like winning the jackpot prize in the lottery!”

Baekhyun whispers to Jeonghan, making sure Sehun wouldn’t hear.

 

Jeonghan thinks for a moment, contemplating what Baekhyun had just said.

 

 _Hong Joshua isn’t that bad, actually_. He has a good sense of fashion, has a great voice, can also rap, and his lips are hot, the type of hot that Jeonghan would actually love to kiss.

 

He thinks about it. What would it be like to turn the innocent Jisoo into a bad boy Jisoo? What would it be like if he’d just break his morals for Jeonghan, curse under his breath while they fucked?

 

Dirty thoughts flood Jeonghan’s mind, a sudden twist in his mood happens, and he finds himself smiling, biting at his nails as he spots Joshua Hong walking inside the canteen, books between his arms and chest.

 

So, so suddenly, he wants to feel how it is like to have Joshua Hong inside him, how it is like to hear him moan as he’s touched, how it is like to have that holy boy lost in a snap and have a bad boy fucking him hard instead. He wants it.

 

But to get what he wants, he must make Hong Jisoo fall in love with him first.

 

And that’s exactly what he’s gonna do.


	2. Chapter 2

   “Jeonghan, are you alright?”

Sehun asks, slightly shaking Jeonghan who looked like he was in a trance.

 

“I’m breaking up with you.”

The words slip from Jeonghan’s mouth, and he doesn’t regret it for even a bit. He looks up beside him to see Sehun frowning.

  
”What?”

Sehun asks again, clearly confused of what Jeonghan had just said.

 

“I said I’m breaking up with you. Not that we had some sort of serious relationship though.”

Jeonghan shrugs. It is Jeonghan’s number one rule, to be the one to initiate break-ups.

 

“Why so suddenly?”

Sehun was taken aback for a bit, but since there were no strings attached, it might’ve been easy for him to understand that he can’t _ _fuck__  Jeonghan anymore.

 

“I dunno. I’m a bitch.”

Jeonghan laughs.

 

“Cool. Bye then.”

Sehun says and stands up. He leans to kiss Jeonghan once again, lightly biting on the latter’s lower lip before pulling away. He winks and starts to walk away, Luhan following him immediately.

 

“W-What was that, Jeonghan?”

Chen asks, trying to fight the urge to laugh.

 

“Gonna be loyal to the virgin’s dick.”

Jeonghan shrugs again, before taking a sip of his orange soda.

 

“What the hell?”

Minghao laughs too.

 

“Well, how am I supposed to get that holy Jisoos Christ if I still have someone as my fuck buddy? He sure won’t date some slut, right? He wants someone kind or whatever, fuck.”

Jeonghan explains, as if his friends would really listen. But like a miracle, they did.

 

“So you’re going to be a good boy?”

Chanyeol asks, also laughing. In fact, all of them are, except Jeonghan.

 

“P _ _retend to__  be a good boy.”

Jeonghan corrects.

 

“What on Earth exactly happened to you, Yoon Jeonghan?”

Baekhyun unbelievingly asks, still chuckling.

 

He shrugs for the nth time.

 

-*-

 

   “Fuck.”

Jeonghan mutters under his breath when he sees Hong Jisoo buying ramen noodles in the same convenience store as he is.

 

Jisoo is wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, his hair slightly tousled as if he immediately rushed to the store the moment he got out of bed. A pair of eyeglasses sits on the bridge of his nose, and although it’s such a shame that his feline eyes were a bit unappreciated because of the spectacles, Jeonghan must admit that Joshua Hong in glasses is really, really hot. So hot that Jeonghan hates it.

 

 

   “Oh, w-were you about to get this?”

Joshua says, his cheeks immediately blushing when he sees the __pretty__  guy beside him, not to mention that their fingers just touched.

 

Well, all of it was Jeonghan’s plan. He had previously let his long, slender fingers trail along the ramen cups at the shelf until it reached the cup Joshua was about to get just at that moment, eventually getting to touch the soft fingers of the other.

 

“Yeah, but I see that’s the last one of that brand, and you came here first anyway so you can have that.”

Jeonghan smiles, gesturing for the younger man to take the cup.

 

“A-Are you sure? I can just settle for whatever brand there is here.”

Joshua asks the long-haired guy again, pointing to the other ramen cups with different brands in his grocery basket.

 

“Well, if you insist.”

Jeonghan says and shrugs. It seems like shrugging became a habit these days.

 

He thanks Jisoo, takes the cup from the shelf and walks away to get a sandwich and a bottle of coke before paying for them at the counter.

 

Jeonghan was just about to leave when the grey clouds above seemed to have finally given in and rain came pouring down. Out of all days, really, Sunday?

 

When Jeonghan’s supposed to be watching his favorite anime or playing Mario Kart with Seungkwan? When he’s supposed to be slurping down on the ramen he got after Joshua- after Joshua let him have it earlier.

 

_Joshua._

 

Fucking good timing. Now, he’s not cursing the rain anymore. It’s 6:45 AM or something like that, and there was no one else in the store except him, the cashier, a female customer, and the freaking Hong Jisoo.

 

This might be the perfect moment to start his plan. Rule number two, turn bad deals into an advantage. They want him to be fucked by the holy boy? Well, he’ll make that holy boy fuck him _real good_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Jisoo Day!!! This is a very special day for me (actually of course for all Carats) because Joshua is my bias in SVT and his birthday is actually the first one I'd be celebrating as a Carat bcos I just joined this fandom four months ago when I'm just a carrot fetus and I haven't done research on their birthdays :( (sadly Jeonghan and Minghao's birthday had passed even before my spoiled brain thought of research. but anyways here's Chapter 3 guys :) Give comments and kudos if you liked this chap :) I love youuuu <3

   Jisoo’s stare lingered on for a while more on Jeonghan’s figure, who moved to get a ham sandwich and a can of coke at other sections of the store. Slowly, as he gets back to his senses, he recognizes the beautiful person he just talked to earlier.

 

It was Yoon Jeonghan, the most talked about and most crushed on by the girls in all of his classes. After a short thought of it, he realizes Jeonghan is actually his classmate in Literature!

 

__Ugh_ _ __._ _

He muttered in his mind. How can he be so forgetful?

 

Jisoo carefully walks towards the counter, trying so hard to keep all thirteen ramen cups from falling from his arms.

 

After paying for his precious ramen cups in the counter, and thank God the saleslady put those cups in a plastic bag so he wouldn’t be carrying all of it around in his arms, Jisoo heads towards the door. But unfortunately, the rain just got heavier this time, and he doesn’t even have an umbrella.

 

 

   “Um, you need something?”

Jeonghan, who is now eating his ramen while sitting in one of the tables at the convenience store asks, looking up at Jisoo.

 

Only then does Joshua realize that he has been staring at Jeonghan for almost a minute now, while he stands in front of the long-haired guy.

 

“Uhm, you’re J-Jeonghan right?”

Joshua asks shyly as his lips slowly curve up in a not-so-sure smile.

 

“Yeah.” Jeonghan answers, smiling at Jisoo as if he’s that friendly bitch he’d been picturing as himself in his mind for like, five minutes ago until now. “Aren’t you Joshua Hong?”

 

“Uhh, yes, I am. We’re classmates in Literature.”

Joshua almost marvels at how he managed to say a straight sentence when Yoon Jeonghan, the most beautiful creature that had caught his eye yet is sitting and smiling in front of him right now.

 

“Oh, I knew it! No wonder you look so familiar. I thought I only knew you by name. Turns out I actually see you everyday!”

Jeonghan remarks, earning a shy smile from Jisoo, who feels a blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

Well, that was a lie. Jeonghan actually didn’t know that Jisoo is his classmate until now, because he really doesn’t care much about the people around him unless they are popular too.

 

“That’s a lot, huh.”

Jeonghan tries to strike up a conversation, eyeing the ramen cups in Jisoo’s arms. “You might want to sit down.” He motions towards the bench at the other side of the table.

 

__This is fucking it._ _

Jeonghan thinks. He’ll finally have the chance to lure Jisoo in his trap of pretension and trick him into concluding that he’s actually a good guy behind those “lies” that he’s sure Jisoo had heard even once or twice from the mouths of those gossip girls in their university.

 

But as if the heavens are fucking testing Jeonghan’s patience, it stops raining, and Jisoo fucking notices it.

 

“Uhm, thank you, but I have to go. My friend is waiting for me. I’m sorry.”

Jisoo apologizes, turning his back from Jeonghan and heading out of the store.

 

“Ugh! Shit.”

Jeonghan mutters, cursing the clouds and the rain for ruining his plan.

 

 

__JiHan Shippers <3_ _

__6 people are in this chat_ _

 

Sunday, 10:00 AM

 

 ** **BooSK:****  Guess what bitches? The Queen just had his ass frustrated over not getting to converse with Jisoo for a longer time

 ** **BooSK:****  that fucker had been constantly whining about it for two solid hours and he just stopped when he got sleepy

 

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** looks like our plan will work

 

 ** **HaoTheHoe:****  well, don’t think of it just yet

 ** **HaoTheHoe:****  let’s just continue the plan, y’know to ensure the fucking future of the two

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  why are we shipping them together again?

 

 ** **DaencingintheMinlight:****  jun are you fucking stoned or did you wake up just right at this moment?

 ** **DaencingintheMinlight:****  we’re shipping them bcos you told us to

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  Chen hyung are you fucking stoned? Wtf is with your username?

 

 ** **DaencingintheMinlight:****  see that Minlight? Xiumin is mine. But you fuckers don’t care about my lovelife we’re talking abt JiHan here shut up

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  wait, I did?

 

 ** **BooSK:****  yes you fucking did

 ** **BooSK:****  we’re thinking of a way on how to make Jeonghan take relationships seriously and you just burst in with a heart full of rainbow confetti saying “It’s a wonderful world isn’t it?”

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  so? How did that lead to me telling you fuckers to ship Jisoo and Jeonghan hyung?

 

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** Jun I know this is unbelievable but you just told us the most wonderful suggestion we have ever heard

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** “why don’t you matchmake Jeonghan hyung with a guy who would actually lead him into being committed?”, then we were like: “like who?”, and you said: “someone who takes relationships seriously, like… Hong Jisoo.”

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  I really said that?

 ** **JunHOE:****  wait

 ** **JunHOE:****  what does it mean, ‘I know this is unbelievable’?

 

 ** **HaoTheHoe:****  bcos you’re usually just dumb and attractive baby

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  I cri

 

 ** **HaoTheHoe:****  hey, just joking

 ** **HaoTheHoe:****  I love you Jun

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  love you too, Hao <3

 

 ** **BooSK:****  ew, you’re so sweet you make me wanna throw up

 

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** #findseungkwanabf2k19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm planning on making this half a chatfic
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this chapter :) it would be a lot help. And once again Happy Birthday to our sweet gentleman Joshua <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm having problems with posting these chapters properly and I don't know how to make this right, fuck.
> 
> Enjoy reading! <3

“Jisoo!”

Seokmin calls, jumping up from the sofa and running straight towards the shorter man who is in the act of closing the door.

 

“I thought you got rained on.”

He says, taking the plastic bag full of ramen cups from Joshua’s hand and placing it on the dining table.

 

“No, I just stayed inside the convenience store until stopped raining. And would you believe it if I tell you that I met and had talked to Yoon Jeonghan there?”

Joshua replies, following Seokmin to the dining room.

 

“Yoon Jeonghan? That troublemaker?”

Seokmin asks warily.

 

“Troublemaker?”

Joshua repeats with a confused look on his face.

 

“Ugh. You’ve been in the university since highschool until now, that you’re a graduating college student but you don’t know about how bad Jeonghan is?”

Seokmin huffs in disbelief.

 

“Jeonghan doesn’t seem to be that bad. He’s beautiful and friendly.” Joshua defends.

 

“You don’t know what you are talking about, Jisoo. Jeonghan was… sorry for the term but, bitchy. It’s how almost everyone describes him. He gets into fights too often and flirts and makes out with every gender. He’s terrible.” Seokmin says.

 

“I don’t know anything about that.”

Joshua answers, shaking his head.

 

His mind was questioning all the things he had heard from Seokmin just right now. Is Jeonghan really that kind of guy? But he looked like an angel!

 

“Maybe because you always have your ears stuffed with earphones during class breaks.”

Seokmin rolls his eyes. He knows how much Joshua likes music. The boy even had composed a few songs which the two of them occasionally sing together, but sometimes it becomes a disadvantage.

 

“Nope. In fact, I always hear my girl classmates talk about how cool he is during class breaks.”

 

“But have you heard anyone talk about how good he is? No one. Because he isn’t really good.”

 

Jisoo just shrugged.

 

“Jisoo, trust me. You wouldn’t want to be friends with Jeonghan and get involved in his dirty ways. Avoid being near him at all costs if possible.”

Seokmin warns, but Jisoo thinks he’s just being so overreacting.

 

-*-

 

__‘Try and catch me, bitch.’_ _

Jeonghan says in his mind, a smirk forming on his face as he ran down the hallway towards the library. It’s Monday and classes have just ended but here he is, up to something that would probably cause trouble again.

 

“Goddamnit! Yoon Jeonghan!” A tall guy who seemed to be chasing Jeonghan curses under his breath as he tries to increase his speed.

 

“Not gonna catch me, Namjoon.”

Jeonghan whispers to himself. The library was finally in sight. Jeonghan hopes that the librarian already left, so that no one would be there to tell Namjoon where he hid, if ever that tall fucker asks.

 

Jeonghan looks down at the phone in his hands. Ha, the student council president Kim Namjoon is gonna be fucking humiliated sooner or later.

 

“Ugh, fucking bastard!” Namjoon frustratedly runs his hands through his hair, still chasing Jeonghan down the long hall.

 

“Thank God, fuck.”

Jeonghan mutters when he entered the library. The librarian already had left, and there’s no other person inside the room. He goes straight behind one of the shelves, staying quiet and peeking between the books to see if Namjoon would go inside the library too.

 

__‘If he did, then I’ll just hide in the storage room.’_ _

Jeonghan thinks.

 

“Cheating fucker.”

He snickers softly as he sees Namjoon rushing past the library and heading straight towards the end of the hallway.

 

Jeonghan turns Namjoon’s phone on and opened the video slash “sex tape” of __him__  and Namjoon.

 

Smirking, he sends the video to his own phone via Bluetooth, and turns Namjoon’s phone off, in case that tall fuck’s friends call the guy’s number and the phone rings, which will lead to him getting caught.

 

-*-

 

“Ahh, that was tiring.”

Jisoo says, standing up and stretching his body out before putting the book down. He had been reading that book for two days and finally finished it just now. Well, he can say that it was worth it, because the book was really great.

 

“What?”

He mutters in surprise, seeing from the top of the shelf that the old, kind, librarian had already left.

 

“Ai, Miss Kim must have forgotten that I’m still here.” Jisoo sighs. He carefully climbs down the long ladder leaning against the bookshelf which he is on top of.

 

“Cheating fucker.”

He immediately frowns upon hearing the curse word, and looks towards the direction which the voice came from.

 

He jumps down from the ladder and goes to the shelf where he took the “The Alchemist” from to put it back between the books.

 

“Uhm, excuse me?”

 

-*-

 

“Uhm, excuse me?”

 

Jeonghan, startled by the voice which came from behind him stands up in alarm, dropping Namjoon’s phone from his hands.

 

“Fuck!” He curses out of shock.

 

“Who the fuck are you?!”

He calls out and turns around. He can make out a figure in the dark, thanks to the small light from outside through the large windows of the library, but a bookshelf was blocking his view to recognize the man.

 

“Uhh, sorry. It’s me, Jisoo.”

Jisoo finally steps out, but it doesn’t make Jeonghan feel any better.

 

He stands beside the shelf, head slightly lowered, and his phone with the flashlight on held with one hand, casting light on Jeonghan’s face.

 

“Hong Jisoo?!”

Jeonghan’s eyes widen at the realization. __Shit, did he see the video?__

 

“Y-Yes. Uh, hi? Jeonghan?”

Jisoo greets him with a sheepish smile.

 

__‘Fuck.’_ _

Jeonghan thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've updated two chapters for today! :) So proud of my fucking lazy self. Anyway guys have fun reading! I hope this isn't boring you haha. I'm not pretty confident with my writing and I'm still struggling to find my style so I might be a mess hehe.
> 
> Enjoy reading! <3

“Oh, uh. Hello, Jisoo.”

Jeonghan manages to smile.

 

“What makes you so… scared?”

Jisoo asks, trying to find the right word for his sentence.

 

Only then did Jeonghan calmed a bit. Maybe Jisoo didn’t see the video at all.

 

“Oh, I’m not scared. Surprised maybe?” Jeonghan fake chuckles. After all, that’s what he does best. Faking.

 

“Well I thought there’s no one else inside the library but me until you, like, popped up.”

He adds.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, then. I might have surprised you.” Jisoo giggles.

 

 _ _‘That should be my line, though.’__  He adds in his mind. As far as he knows, he is the one who thought he was alone in the library until Jeonghan came.

 

__‘Just when did giggling become fucking hot?’_ _

Jeonghan asks himself. He swears to all the motherfuckers out there, he hasn’t been like this throughout his life, until now.

 

Okay, maybe Jisoo is way much hotter than he thought, which just sparks up the lust in his veins, making him more determined to get the guy.

 

“It-It’s okay. Uhmm…,” Jeonghan curses silently at himself when couldn’t find something to say. ‘ _ _So stupid’.__  He thinks.

 

“Wanna grab milkshakes?”

Jeonghan blurts out the first thing that finally came into his mind. Rule number 3, take advantage of every situation. If that last meeting in the convenience store didn’t work, then maybe this would.

 

Joshua still isn’t sure if he should go, because Seokmin might go crazy if he knows about this. But for the first time in his life, Joshua decides to lie.

 

__‘I got sucked by the book I’m reading and I went to fantasy world. That’s what I’ll say. Seokmin would believe it anyway.’_ _

He thinks before nodding at Jeonghan.

 

That’s true, by the way. Seokmin is already used to Joshua’s figurative words, so when he hears him saying impossible things, he doesn’t care much.

__‘Just this once, Seokmin. I promise.’_ _

Jisoo says in his mind, and Jeonghan takes his hand, leading him out the library.

 

Jeonghan completely forgets the broken phone lying on the floor.

 

 

   “Do you know Baksu Coffee?” Jeonghan breaks the silence by asking a question as they walked down the streets.

 

“Uhm, the one with the video technology theme?” Joshua asks, quite unsure of what he is saying. He and Jeonghan were walking through the streets of Seoul, and Jisoo could swear that if he just had a phone, it would be filled by pictures of the cherry blossoms and the misty trees and the raindrops clinging onto the glass windows of several shops along the way. But he doesn’t have a phone, and he doesn’t swear either.

 

“Yep. They serve great milkshakes there. It went under renovations last week, but they just opened it again yesterday.” Jeonghan smiles, hoping to get a smile back. And he did.

 

“Oh, yes. I once tried their SVT milkshake, it tastes great!”

Jisoo grins, his feline eyes smiling with his lips.

 

“Oh, that Strawberry + Vanilla + Toppings SVT?”

Jeonghan asks him.

 

“Yes.” Joshua replies, his head happily nodding along.

 

“Oh, here we a-” Jeonghan was so fucking ready to present the newly renovated coffee shop, but much to his surprise and disappointment, the store’s lights were out, and a big ‘CLOSED’ sign was hanging on the front doors.

 

“It’s closed?” Jisoo asks softly, his face immediately making a pouting expression.

 

“If you don’t stop pouting, I might kiss you.”

Jeonghan unconsciously speaks his mind out, leading to him covering his own mouth with his hand.

 

Jisoo blushes, definitely not knowing how to react after hearing what seemed to be between a compliment and a perverse remark.

 

“Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean it in a creepy way, haha.”

Jeonghan awkwardly says, hoping that his words didn’t scare the fuck out of Jisoo or made him think that Jeonghan is a fucking pervert. Well he __is__  a pervert, but he can’t let Joshua know that.

 

Fuck it. How is he gonna get Joshua’s trust if he keeps on fucking up like this? But well, his statement was half-true. He did mean it in some way that suggests kissing or fucking or whatever, he just wants to feel Joshua’s lips against his own.

 

“It’s okay.” Jisoo reassures Jeonghan, smiling at the older guy as if Jeonghan didn’t just say something that could’ve made him kick him in the shin.

 

An idea pops in Jisoo’s head, actually making him think why it didn’t occur to him earlier, and so he grabs the taller male’s hand before running.

 

“W-where are we going?” Jeonghan asks as he ran along, trailing behind the holy boy.

 

“I know a milkshake place not too far away from here. Their desserts are amazing too.”

Jisoo looks back at Jeonghan, smiling. A smile full of trust and without any trace of doubt.

 

Whatever Seokmin or other students think of Jeonghan, Jisoo, for the first time doesn’t care and he promises to never listen to those anymore. He believes that Jeonghan isn’t as bad as they say he is. And if ever he made the wrong choice of deciding to befriend Jeonghan, he’s ready to face the consequences.

 

-*-

 

“Falling For U?” Jeonghan slowly reads the name of the coffee and pastry shop standing tall before their eyes.

 

“Yes.” Joshua answers happily. He drags Jeonghan inside the shop, immediately grinning more widely the moment he set foot on the tiled floor. The wafting scent of vanilla and the strong aroma of coffee greeted the both of them as they walked towards the counter to find something to order.

 

Although Jisoo sure has some suggestions to give Jeonghan, he let the older male choose among the ton of flavors of milkshakes scrawled down on the menu.

 

“Okay, I’ll… go with the triple chocolate one.”

Jeonghan finally says, tearing his eyes away from the menu. Joshua giggles slightly, looking at Jeonghan who was craning his neck which probably hurt after almost five minutes of looking up.

 

“We’ll have one medium choco-mocha milkshake, two small cups of kiwi ice cream, one medium triple chocolate and vanilla milkshake with chocolate truffles, and two slices of blueberrry cheesecake.”

Joshua says, and the waiter at the counter widens his eyes at him in surprise. Joshua laughs and repeats the order in English, which replaced the waiter’s confused expression with a grin.

 

“Ahh, I’m still not used to long, straight Korean sentences.” The waiter whines. “That’s why I prefer to just clean the shop or deliver orders instead of taking them.”

 

“Ah, you’ll do good, Vernon. Your Korean has improved a lot, actually, compared to when you’re just newly hired here.” Joshua chuckles.

 

“Thanks, Joshua hyung.” Vernon laughs and excuses himself to go make Joshua and Jeonghan’s orders.

 

While Joshua and the American waiter were indulged in their little conversation, Jeonghan took his time to look around the place.

 

It was nice. Pretty, even. Cute frames with pictures of desserts and refreshments hang on the pastel colored, cupcake-and-coffee-themed walls. Checkered black and white tiles cover the floor while the ceiling was in a very light shade of pink, adorable little round lamps hanging from it. What seemed to be a read-while-you-eat area was in one side of the shop, with long sofas and round coffee tables good for five persons, a snack bar, and bookshelves lining the wall. All of these could be seen even just from the outside through the glass doors and windows, and it actually draws immediate attention from people passing by.

 

 _ _‘So that’s why Jisoo likes it here.’__  

Jeonghan thought. Someone like Jisoo would of course prefer places like this, where he could read books for free while eating and drinking delicious treats. Well, Jeonghan must admit, he kinda likes those kind of places too, where he feels a little younger than his age, but he’d say he prefers bars and clubs, where the music is at it’s loudest, and he can make out with some stranger while drinking alcohol.

 

“Here’s your triple chocolate and vanilla milkshake with chocolate truffles.”

Joshua says with his ever-so-present enthusiasm while handing the milkshake over to Jeonghan.

 

“Oh.” Jeonghan smiles, accepting the drink. He was about to turn around when he noticed that Jisoo was having some difficulty in carrying two small trays and a medium cup of milkshake.

 

“Let me help you with that.”

Jeonghan offers, taking one of the trays from Jisoo.

 

Looking at those feline eyes, pouty lips, soft features and gentle movements, Jeonghan’s mind started to go wild again. If he succeeds, no, __when__  he succeeds on the dare, all of these would be gone and replaced with a bad boy Jisoo. Those feline eyes filled with lust, those lips all over his skin, and those gentle movements being rough when they fuck. Right now, he can only imagine it, but he’ll get to that point soon. Definitely.

 

Hong Jisoo would be a really bad mess under his touch.

 

“Oh, thank you.” Jisoo smiles slightly at Jeonghan, but his eyes lit up even more when he sees Jeonghan walking towards the reading area.

 

“Do you wanna go eat there?” Jeonghan turns his head back to Jisoo, who immediately gives him a nod. Jeonghan chuckles. Jisoo is… really cute, like this. Although he remembers the times when Jisoo looked so absolutely “fuck-able”.

 

They sat themselves on one of the couches, placing the trays down on a coffee table, but it isn’t long until Joshua stands up again to pick a book from one of the shelves, Jeonghan joining him there and picking a book for himself too.

 

“How often do you go here?”

Jeonghan asks, sitting down on the couch again.

 

“Almost everyday.”

Joshua smiles. He finally settled for one book and decided to sit down beside Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan reaches for his milkshake that was on the table and took a sip.

 

“Really? You seem to like this place very much. It looks like a dollhouse.”

He comments, stirring the frozen dessert with the straw. He flips through the first few pages of the book but then afterwards puts it down because he simply is not in the mood to read. He goes back to admiring the place, eyes roaming around before settling on the aesthetic pastel ornaments.

 

“Yes. I feel relaxed here, and the food is no joke. I can say that their milkshakes taste better than other milkshakes sold around town. Besides, I can read books for free here, and their books are such good reads too.”

Joshua says with enthusiasm and Jeonghan resists the slight urge to smile. Looking at Jisoo smile as he talked, at his eyes that seemed to dazzle as he tells him how he loves to be in this place and listening to his voice that drips like honey, he can’t help but want to smile too. But of course, being the lustful bitch he is, a part of Jeonghan’s mind imagines how it would be to have that honey-like voice groan his name as he gives Jisoo a blowjob.

 

__‘Ah fuck.’_ _

Jeonghan tries to ignore the thought. ‘ _ _Focus on getting this bastard to fall for you first!’__

__

__‘Then you can deal with that blowjob sooner.’_ _

He smiles to himself.

 

 

   “Woah. You got a piercing?”

Jeonghan says, amazed. He had earlier noticed something sparkling in Joshua’s ear, and found out that it was an earring. Fuck, that was hot.

 

How come he didn’t notice it before?

 

“Oh my God, you’re so cool.”

He compliments. Joshua really looks so absolutely hot with that cross earring, like, a holy guy trying to be a gangster at the same time. It’s fucking cool for Jeonghan, and it makes him want Jisoo more.

 

“You noticed?”

Joshua asks, sounding excited. “Wow, thanks.”

 

“Why?”

Jeonghan slightly frowns. He doesn’t think noticing an earring is something to be thanked for.

 

“I just got this piercing yesterday, and you’re the first one to notice it. Even my bestfriend who lives with me did not.” Joshua chuckles.

 

Oh, so that’s why he hadn’t noticed it before.

 

__‘But why didn’t I notice it earlier?’_ _

His stupid mind asks himself.

 

“Really? I feel honored.” Jeonghan giggles. Fuck, he wants this guy to be his. As soon as fucking possible.

 

“But, seriously, you’re so fucking cool.”

Jeonghan says, staring at the silver cross.

 

“Hey, cursing is bad.”

Jisoo almost automatically says, but as quickly as Jeonghan frowns, he immediately covers his mouth.

 

“Ugh, sorry?”

Jeonghan’s sassy self shows, almost to his regret, but he actually kind of did himself a favor.

 

“Oh, umm…” Joshua feels guilty, just like the many times he did before. “Sorry, too.”

 

“N-No. Why did you say sorry?”

Jeonghan asks, baffled by the humble apology from Jisoo.

 

Jisoo stares at his cup and bites his lower lip, hesitating to spill his story. Jeonghan can feel a part of Jisoo about to be told, which looks like a tool he can use to win the boy’s trust.

 

“Well, I’ve had a few friends before, and they all curse. I don’t curse, and I don’t want to, so everytime they curse around me, I don’t know. I end up telling them to just shut up. And they weren’t so happy about that. So they eventually left me.”

Joshua’s eyes are brimming with tears, and as much as Jeonghan wants to deny it, he finds himself caring, even just a little bit.

 

God, Joshua Hong is making him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic <3 I might update tomorrow haha. Lovelots <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i'm a fucking bitch ToT...
> 
> i've become too immersed in my studies because shit i have to get that aeri bong (my parents promised me one if i get high honors T^T)
> 
> i'm really sorry i let you wait too long... also, i think updates will be twice a month from now, i'll do my best to update much frequently than this standard tho.. i love you guys so much i'm sorry for keeping this work in the dark for so long T^T i honestly feel so bad

“They left you because of that? How shallow. They’re so close-minded.”

Jeonghan says, although he knows he’d probably leave Jisoo because of that too.

 

“Well, I realized that sometimes, cursing is their way to express anger and annoyance, and it’s their choice and freedom to curse anyway, but I’m like, a huge barrier in the way. You know? Like, they want to let out everything through cursing, but they can’t because I’m there. Just because I don’t curse. So maybe they felt so suffocated because of me.”

Jisoo explains, unable to stop his tears from falling anymore.

 

-*-

 

“Seungcheol…” Jeonghan calls, pulling away from Seungcheol’s neck, and Seungcheol looks him in the eye to show that he’s paying attention despite his hands still stroking and pumping Jeonghan’s throbbing dick.

 

“I… I need to cum.” Jeonghan says, followed by a loud moan when Seungcheol pumps even faster.

 

“Then cum, baby.” Seungcheol answers with a low grunt. Jeonghan’s hands immediately move to stop Seungcheol’s. “N-No. I need it with you inside me, please.” Jeonghan begs breathlessly, the last word coming out as a whisper.

 

Seungcheol lets out what sounded like a deep growl, and his hands grasp Jeonghan’s hips as he pushes the latter’s body harder against the wall, closing the space between them. He puts three of his fingers near Jeonghan’s mouth and the long-haired guy sucks on it, lubricating Seungcheol’s fingers with his drool. Seungcheol smashes his lips against Jeonghan again as his hands travel down the younger’s butt into his entrance, spreading the ample flesh apart and inserting two of his lubricated fingers inside Jeonghan’s ass before starting to thrust.

 

“Ah! Seungcheol!” Jeonghan lets out a high-pitched moan, his body shivering at the sudden motion. His voice sounds so desperate and needy as Seungcheol scissors him open and adds another finger inside.

 

__‘Joshua wouldn’t know.’_ _

Jeonghan thinks. He can’t be blamed if he longs for sex again after being deprived of it because of Joshua’s conservative ass, right?

 

His hips are twitching as more, desperate moans fill the small room, bouncing off the walls and ringing loudly in their ears. Students would’ve heard them if it’s still school hours, but it’s already 9 PM and the guards have finished their rounds. Besides, Seungcheol’s grandfather is one of the greatest donors for the foundation of the school, so it wouldn’t matter much even if they get caught.

 

“Seungcheol… inside me please! Please…”

Jeonghan’s breathy voice trails off as he begs, his body shaking with anticipation and pleasure.

Seungcheol replaces his fingers with his cock, thrusting immediately at a fast pace and sending Jeonghan into bliss.

 

“Ahh! Cheol-ah!”

Jeonghan screams as Seungcheol moves even faster inside him, every thrust making him forget and only remember this feeling, this feeling of Seungcheol fucking him so good.

 

Seungcheol keeps thrusting at a faster pace, his fingers digging into Jeonghan’s hips as Jeonghan claws and scratches at his back. He’s sure it’ll take a week before the scars could completely disappear.

 

“So good, Cheol… so good…”

Jeonghan whispers like a chant, whimpering loudly when Seungcheol began thrusting inside him harder, hitting his prostate every fucking time.

 

“I’m cumming, Cheol. So __close__.”

Jeonghan’s voice cracks, his body shaking in pleasure as he comes all over the two of them, some of it landing onto Seungcheol’s chest while the other guy chases his own orgasm.

 

“Fuck, Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol says, followed by a long, deep, groan as he comes inside Jeonghan.

 

They stay like that for a good five seconds, Jeonghan’s back against the wall with Seungcheol’s dick still inside his ass, sweaty foreheads against each other, and lips so close but barely touching.

 

Seungcheol pulls out of Jeonghan and carefully puts him back down.

 

“You’re so perfect like this, baby.”

Seungcheol whispers into Jeonghan’s ear before kissing him again.

 

“I know right?”, Jeonghan answers when he pulled away. “Hey, you know what? Out of all the guys I had fucked, you did best.”

 

Seungcheol smirks back.

“Yeah, you too. How many times had we done __it__  again? I lost count.”

 

“I don’t know. But maybe...,” Jeonghan lets his voice trail, just to make his words more dramatic. “...this would be the last time.”

 

Jeonghan almost wants to laugh seeing Seungcheol’s expression do a sudden flip, the earlier cocky grin now replaced by a confused frown.

 

“Just joking, baby.”

Jeonghan chuckles, tapping Seungcheol’s cheek lightly before dressing up.

 

-*-

 

“Jisoo?!”

Jeonghan calls, rushing to Jisoo’s side.

 

“Oh, Jeonghan? Why are you carrying so many books? Let me help you with that.”

Jisoo stops on his tracks to help the poor guy carry those awfully heavy, hard-bound books.

 

“Ahh... I’m... I got interested in Greek Mythology these days, so I kinda grabbed a few books on my way here.”

Jeonghan mentally gives himself an applause for that great excuse. He actually just wants to have a good shot at Jisoo, because he saw the boy reading mythology books after finishing the test in Literature thirty minutes earlier than everyone else.

 

“Really? I’m interested in that too. Can I... read with you?”

Jisoo asks, his cat-eyes pleading.

 

“Why not? Let’s read them together at lunch.”

Jeonghan smiles. Things are going the exact way he wants them to. All his patience would pay off, and he knows it.

 

“That’s nice.” Jisoo beams, taking half the number of the books into his arms. “Woah, these are really heavy. How do you manage carrying these?” He asks, almost in disbelief.

 

“Well, I work out at the gym thrice a week. I’m proud to say I’ve built enough muscles to sustain these weights.” Jeonghan says with a giggle that contrasts the sentence he just blurted out.

 

“Oh, that’s… impressive.” Jisoo smiles. Silence fills the air between them as they walked to Jeonghan’s first class.

 

__

__JiHan Shippers <3_ _

__6 people are in this chat_ _

 

Wednesday, 08:00 AM

 

 

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** where are you bitches

 

 ** **HaoTheHoe:****  I’m beside you

 

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** you do know that you’re excluded because I KNOW that you’re beside me, right?

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  I’m in my chem class

 

 ** **DaencingintheMinlight:****  jun are you fucking stoned

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  why again?

 

 ** **DaencingintheMinlight:****  idk it’s my first time seeing you being so early. You’re always fucking late.

 ** **DaencingintheMinlight:****  also I’m with xiumin but again we don’t talk about my lovelife here

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  people change

 

 ** **BooSK:****  I just hope yours is for the better

 ** **BooSK:****  I’m at the cafeteria, why are you asking bitch?

 

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** I’m fabulously sipping tea near the hallways

 

 ** **DaencingintheMinlight:****  *(and no one asked but I’m just going to flex my shitty self)

 

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** and I got some updates bout the plan

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** jongdae shut up

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  what updates

 

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** Jeonghan purposely fucking carried a huge ass pile of mythology books and tried to get Jisoo to help him and then asked the holy boi to lunch

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** apparently Jisoo likes Greek Mythology so Jeonghan used the books as kind of a bait.

 

 ** **JunHOE:****  that was witty

 

 ** **HaoTheHoe:****  so I’m guessing they’re friends now?

 

 ** **Baekkie <3: ****I think so

 

 ** **BooSK:****  suddenly I want to see jeonghan reading that (according to him) “boring shit”

 ** **BooSK:****  he never even took a look at those before but well, look who’s looking like a joke

 

 ** **Baekkie <3:**** ikr. I hope jeonghan really does change.

 

 ** **DaencingintheMinlight:****  I’m betting my Maserati he fucking will. hong jisoo will make him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i fucking messed up with the smut
> 
> i'm not experienced writing those kind of things, but i wanted to try and see... constructive cristicism is encouraged uWu. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i'm back, and this chap is kinda short, but I guess i could say i kinda improved on the whole story?
> 
> i highly suggest that you read it again from the first chapter because i made some edits hehe
> 
> lovelots guys, enjoy reading! <3

“Wait, she really turned her into a snake-haired bitch?”

Jeonghan exclaims disbelievingly after reading the story of Medusa. Joshua nods, a smile on his face.

 

Jeonghan, with one hand supporting his chin and the other running through his hair frustratingly, brows creased, lips pouted, and eyes wide in surprise and disbelief, is undeniably adorable.

 

“L-Language.”

Joshua chuckles. He warily looks into Jeonghan’s eyes, searching for some shifting of mood or just some signal that he’s not pleased with Joshua’s remark, but surprisingly, he found nothing, this time.

 

Actually,-

 

“Sorry.”

Jeonghan says sheepishly, flashing a peace sign.

 

__‘Oh my, that was cute.’_ _

Joshua’s mind squeals, and he shrugs it away, because squealing is not his thing. Just his mind’s.

 

“How…” Joshua’s sentence trails into silence, him looking intently at Jeonghan, as if waiting for the other guy to look up from the book.

 

“Hmm?”

Jeonghan answers, indeed looking up to meet Joshua’s gaze. His eyebrow was slightly raised, expecting for a continuation of the boy’s question.

 

“Nevermind.” Jisoo brushes the question off. He thinks its too dumb of a question to ask, and maybe he’ll just go and try it himself.

 

Jeonghan sighs.

 

__‘This bitch thinks he can just make me ignore a question starting with “How.”?’_ _

He thinks to himself. No, would be the answer for that.

 

“No, please tell me what it is.”

Jeonghan insists in the most polite way which he had heard from the goody-two-shoes type of people.

 

Curiosity kills the cat, and no other question can be more curious than a question that starts with a fucking “How”.

 

__‘Joshua Hong,…’_ _

 

“How… How do you… manage to curse?”

 

__‘…you’re dead.’_ _

 

The bell rings, irritating Jeonghan as always, because he firmly believes that breaktime should be at least two hours. One for food, and the other one for sleep.

 

“Oh no, we gotta go, Jisoo. But you can take some of this with you so you can read in class.”

Jeonghan offers, and of course, Jisoo agrees, taking three of the books.

 

“Are you sure you can carry that? I can walk you to your next class.”

Joshua says, pointing to the five other books Jeonghan was about to carry.

 

“No, no.” Jeonghan refuses, shaking his head. “I can manage.”

 

He’s not a fucking weak ass bitch, for goodness’ sake.

 

“Okay.”

Jisoo nods with a smile.

 

-*-

 

“Hey, about that thing you said earlier,” Jeonghan starts, arms crossed on the table to support himself as he leans a little bit towards Jisoo. He closes the book he was reading earlier to focus on Joshua’s expressions, but he was met by a brown mast which is Joshua’s hair as the guy is still immersed on the story of Orpheus and that E-something girl.

 

“Hmm?” Jisoo finally answers, and lifts his head a short while after.

 

“That, about cursing. Why did you ask?” Jeonghan says, before sipping on his milkshake. He found himself loving the flavor of that triple chocolate he bought when he came here with Joshua on Monday.

 

“Ahh…”

Jisoo honestly couldn’t find words to tell Jeonghan why exactly did he ask that question, and he also doesn’t know himself why he asked how does Jeonghan manage to curse. And so, he gets back to reading while kept on thinking about it, and stayed silent.

 

When he lifts his head again, Jeonghan had fallen asleep.

 

“Oh gosh. I’m so sorry.”

Jisoo whispers, mostly to himself. Should he wake Jeonghan up? Or should he just let him sleep like that?

 

Jisoo settles for the second option and watches how beautifully Jeonghan breathes, small puffs of air escaping from his slightly open mouth and leaving the plumpness of his pinkish lips. He stares at Jeonghan’s hair as some strands fall slowly down his face if not blown gently by the wind.

 

Suddenly, Jeonghan’s eyes flutter open, and after seconds of adjusting to the brightness of light, he blinks at Joshua’s surprised face and smiles.

 

“Have you been staring at me?” Jeonghan asks, feigning innocence.

 

Joshua’s eyes widened and he falls back onto his seat, shaking his head.

 

“No,” He says, but it only takes a moment before he changes his answer. “Y-Yes. I’m sorry.”

 

Jeonghan frowns. Jisoo could have insisted that he didn’t stare, or said that there was something in Jeonghan’s face and he was trying to brush it away, but why would he be dumb enough to admit that yes he was staring and fuck? Who does that these days? It’s so easy to fool people without them knowing. Lying shouldn’t be a problem.

 

“Why were you staring?” Jeonghan asks again.

 

“I… I was thinking if I should wake you up or just let you sleep. I might have stared for too long, I’m sorry,” Joshua answers shyly.

 

“Wait, Jisoo,” He calls, looking at Jisoo with narrow eyes. “You haven’t answered my question yet.”

 

Jisoo licks his lips before pressing them together in a thin line. Before he could open them again to answer, his phone buzzes, Seokmin’s ID flashing on the screen with the text that says: **‘HONG JISOO WHERE ARE YOU?? IT’S GETTING LATE!’**.

 

Joshua takes a look at the time on his phone and outside the window to check if it’s really already 9 o’clock, before glancing back towards Jeonghan.

 

“Sorry, I have to go. My bestfriend would kill me.”

He stands up and bows before rushing out of the coffee shop.

 

“What a fucking interruption.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. Getting Hong Jisoo now seems harder than he thought.

__


End file.
